bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tresca Soleri
Tresca Soleri (Soleri Tresca) is the 2nd Pawn of the Scacco Matto. He is the adopted son of the unknown leader. He is a former member of the Mafia. Appearance Tresca is a tall handsome young man. He wears a black suit with a white shirt that is partway opened. He has nice blonde hair and black eyes. He is about 5'7" 5'8" and carries around a black leather whip at his waist. He somtimes carries a gun at his waist as well. His Scacco Matto mark is a swirl on his back representing his whip. Personality Tresca is a very distinguished young man. As the adopted son of the Leader, he does not have the ability to step out of line. He had a rough childhood that he covers up with no emotion and silence. He has a strong sense of pride and justice and would risk his own life for his Family/Squad. The only reason that he is a Pawn and not something like a Rook is because other members cried Nepotism to the leader, causing Tresca to get moved down. Biography During his childhood, a Mafia family jumped his father for refusing to give up his store. He was in critical condition for 5 months before his wife gave the order to pull the plug. His lasts words were to avenge him and kill this other family. Tresca began training under the current Don of the Vincetti Family who had alot of power in Italy. The reason the Don took Tresca under his wing was because his father was a long time friend. Oneday, the Vincetti Family was ambushed and massacred. Tresca managed to escape. He made his way home, bloody and beaten to find his mother killed. He spent his teenage years wandering the Italian streets with no hope. A mysterious figure approached him with an offer and family. The man adopted Tresca and took him under his wing. Tresca became powerful and moved on to kill the enemy family that killed his parents and Vincetti Boss. He decided to stay with the man saying that it gave him purpose. His current wherabouts are unknown. Abilities Inseguire (lit. Tracking)- This ability lets Tresca track other Reiatsu sources. He is adept with this ability and can pick out even the slightest details of a person by looking at their Reiatsu. He is also quite skilled with covery and stealth being able to hide himself while tracking his targets. Preghiera (lit. Prayer)- Tresca uses this ability to seal Zanpakuto spirits within his Mentarme. He uses this quite often and has sealed many spirits within his blade. His battle prowess along with his number of hits gives him a title of power within the Scacco Matto. Nubepasso (lit. Cloud Step)- Tresca's worst technique, he is not that skilled with Nubepasso and can leave a thick trail of clouds where he walks. This is because his reiatsu fluxuation isn't under full control. He seems to be able to use it to a certain degree. Traversa (lit. Beam)- Tresca has a timid Marigold colored Traversa. He usually fires it from both his pointer and middle finger. He can also charge it through his whip to give it an extra punch. Master of Fighting- He is quite skilled with fighting hand to hand and has learned multiple styles ranging from Japanese Martial Arts to New Zealends ancient Maoi style. Whip Expert- Tresca is extremly skilled with his whip and always uses it in battle. He has shown great skill with it and can take out multiple targets with it. Mentarme His Mentarme is called Fulmine (lit. Flash of Lightning). It is sealed into a long black leather whip, that Tresca carries on his waist. The release command is Snap. Abitiamo- In its second state, Fulmine becomes a very thin katana with a square guard and green handle. The blade is constatnly fluxing reiatsu that shapes as electricity. In this state, he gains multiple abilities. Abitiamo Abilities Scioperai (lit. Striked)- Tresca will jump forward and slash down on the target. The lightning will slice into the target doing more damage than a simple slice or cut. When contact is made, the sound of lightning striking will sound. Assòlvere (lit. Discharge)- Tresca will stab the ground and discharge the lightning in the blade. It will flow through the ground and however is stepping on it will be sent a powerful jolt into their body. Accesi Piramide (lit. Light Pyramid)- Tresca will slice in a pyramid shape around his body, creating a barrier shaped like a pyramid. If someone tries to strike it, they will be shocked with a high voltage blast. Colpo di Tuono (lit. Thunder Clap)- Tresca's strongest technique with his Mentarme's Abitiamo. This technqiue will release all of the electricity in his blade. He will strike the target multiple time. Each strike feels like being struck by lightning 5 times over. Sciogliere- In its third state, Tresca's Mentarme becomes a large glowing yellow ring that floats behind his back. From the ring, there are seven yellow orbs around the ring. From the orbs, there are yellow tentacles that fly out similar to Tresca's whip. He gains multiple lightning/thunder abilities along with his whip expertise. Sciogliere Abilities Assòlvere (lit. Discharge)- Tresca will stretch the seven electric whips outward releasing a blast of electricity that will strike the target. Temporale (lit. Thunderstorm)- Tresca will retract all seven of the whips. He will raise the light ring above him with his hands and begin chanting the release phrase over and over in Italian. The ring will shine brightly and finally release a torrent of lightning and wind. It will tear apart the surronding area as if a storm was going on. Baluardo (lit. Rampart)- The orbs will fire blasts of electrical energy at high speeds that will strike like bullets. Trivia * His picture is based of of Dino from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. * He is named after Italian Anarchist, Carlo Tresca